1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for forming dots on a print medium to print an image.
2. Background Technology
From the past, printing devices have been used which are equipped with print heads capable of discharging a plurality of colors of ink (e.g. yellow, cyan, magenta, and black colored inks). Known as this kind of printing device are inkjet printers having print heads on which are arranged for each color nozzle rows for discharging the same color of ink. Also, as inkjet printers, known are inkjet printers equipped with a wiping mechanism for wiping ink adhered near the nozzle openings. (See Cited Document 1.)
The wiping mechanism typically has a plate shaped member having elasticity (blade), a roller on which is wound fabric such as felt, or the like, and ink that has adhered near the nozzle openings is wiped by performing a so-called wiping operation with which ink is wiped by the blade, roller or the like being put in contact with the surface on which the nozzle openings are provided (hereafter referred to as “nozzle opening surface”).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-201220 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.